


Expreso de Hogwarts

by Negai



Series: A Wicked School of Witchcraft and Wizardry [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo empieza en el mismo lugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Galinda

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Hogwarts Express](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706840) by [Negai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai)



Galinda era una chica lista. No demasiado, justo lo suficiente como para saber lo que quería de la vida y cómo conseguirlo, pero no necesitaba más.

Había crecido entre algodones, como toda sangre pura de alta alcurnia, y desde pequeñita su mayor sueño había sido encontrar un sangre pura heredero de una gran fortuna con el que casarse. No era un sueño difícil de conseguir, teniendo en cuenta quién era ella, y sobre todo quién era su familia, seguramente tendría muchos ricos herederos tras ella cuando debutara en sociedad.

Pero Galinda no se conformaba con eso.

Ella quería un heredero sangre pura rico, alto y apuesto que la tratara como la reina que era, un caballero andante, su príncipe azul particular, y no aceptaría menos.  
Por eso cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts quiso ponerse a gritar de la emoción, si eso no hubiera sido algo que las señoritas como Galinda no hacen. ¡Al fin podría comenzar la búsqueda de su príncipe!

Y después del verano más largo que recordaba en sus once años de vida, llegó el uno de Septiembre, y con él el momento de subirse al Expreso de Hogwarts, sin hacer mucho caso de la lacrimógena despedida de sus padres, y empezar su misión.

A partir de aquel año Hogwarts se convertía en su terreno de caza.


	2. Elphaba

-¿Tu bola de _crihtal_?

-Nunca me la olvidaría-el cariño en la voz de la niña era palpable al hablar del primer regalo que le hizo su padrino siendo ella apenas un bebé.

-¿Seguro que lo llevas _to_?-preguntó el hombre por millonésima vez, ignorando las miradas que la gente a su alrededor lanzaba a su verde ahijada.

-Seguro-respondió la chica-. Y si no siempre puedo volver a por lo que me haya olvidado.

-¿De _verdá_?-exclamó el otro emocionado, haciendo reír a la niña. ¿Cómo era posible que él fuese el adulto?

-No, Tortuga, es un internado. Tal vez vuelva por Yule.

-¿Tal vez?

La sonrisa triste de su padrino enterneció a la niña, que abrazó con fuerza al hombre que había cuidado de ella casi desde que nació.

-Aquel lugar no es mi hogar-susurró contra su pecho; sólo con Corazón de Tortuga podía mostrarse así de vulnerable-. Tú eres el único que me aprecia allí.

- _Tuh padreh_ te quieren, Fabala.

-Mis padres quieren a Nessa y a Shell. Te quieren a tí. A mi apenas me soportan, pero se obligan a hacerlo porque se sienten culpables de ésto-respondió señalándose la piel verde, con una amargura de la que ninguna niña de once años debería ser capaz.

El hombre suspiró y se arrodilló a su lado. No insistiría más, después de todo, los padres de la niña ni siquiera habían ido a despedirla a la estación.

- _Ehcúshame_. Sé como te _sienteh_. Yo no encontré mi hogar hasta que os conocí a ti y a _tuh padreh_ , así que prométeme _argo_. Tortuga miró fijamente a los ojos de su ahijada, y hasta que ésta no asintió no continuó.

-No te _rindah_ nunca. Ahí _afuera_ hay un mundo lleno hasta los topes de _hente_  y sé que hay _arguien_ que te apreciará aunque sea la _mitá_ que yo, porque _ereh_ una chica única y te lo _mereceh_.

Elphaba se lanzó hacia el hombre y lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, hasta que el silbido de llamada del tren los hizo separarse.

-Cuida de Nessa por mí-murmuró como despedida.

-Como _ciempre_.

La chica respiró hondo, cogió su baúl y subió al tren sin mirar atrás. Ahí empezaba su nueva vida.


	3. Elsa

-¡No es justo! ¿Por qué no puedo ir yo a despedirme de Elsa?

-Deja de lloriquear, Anna-regañó su padre.

La niña miró a su hermana en busca de apoyo, pero ésta solo desvió la mirada, no podía permitir que la pequeña supiera lo que era. Después de los años que había pasado tratando de evitarla, de ocultar su "don" de ella, que lo descubriera ahora que Elsa al fín se iba habría sido terrible. Anna miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a su hermana y a su padre y entró corriendo hacia su habitación al grito de:

-¡Os odio!

Elsa se encogió: no soportaba hacer llorar a su hermanita.

-Si no os vais ya perderás el tren-dijo su madre suavemente, acompañando a padre e hija a la salida-. No te preocupes, se le pasará.

La chica forzó una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos y susurró: -Os echaré de menos. La mujer sonrió, acarició el hombro de su primogénita y entró en la casa.

-¡Bueno, pues ya estamos aquí!-exclamó el hombre cuando al fin llegaron al anden nueve y tres cuartos después de un largo y silencioso viaje en coche.

Elsa asintió y se giró para mirar a su padre.

-Supongo que ésta es la despedida-susurró el hombre.

La niña tragó saliva y, después de unos momentos de duda, abrazó a su padre. El hombre, sorprendido por la repentina efusividad de su hija, no pudo más que sonreir y devolverle el abrazo. A los pocos segundos Elsa se separó, con la mirada gacha y las mejillas húmedas, cogió el baúl de las manos de su padre y se dirigió al tren.

-Cuídate mucho, cielo.

Los ojos volvieron a humedecérsele pero no se volvió, y con cada paso que la acercaba más al tren y la alejaba más de su padre sentía que un peso se desprendía de sus hombros, como si después de años pudiera volver a respirar tranquila, como si al fin pudiera ser ella misma.


End file.
